


rain on me

by fallingyoonjin



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together, as in literally sleeping, iconic, inspired by that one vlive, like one (1) mention of sex, showering together, very soft very loving, we need more sunric in this world, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingyoonjin/pseuds/fallingyoonjin
Summary: he leans forward and snatches the blanket off the bed, revealing a pitiful looking eric, who’s curling up into a ball. a soft whine leaves the boy’s mouth. it’s almost enough to make sunwoo leave it be. almost.“you’re going to nag at me tomorrow if i let you sleep sweaty, so get your ass up and let’s go shower. i’ll come with you.”eric sits up, looking adorably groggy. he lifts his arms up and gives his best pout. “carry me?”
Relationships: Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	rain on me

**Author's Note:**

> how many fics am i going to write that end up with sleeping? too damn many

sunwoo falls onto his bed with a loud groan, followed by eric who groans even louder. they’ve just finished a late-night dance practice, repeating moves until their limbs felt like steel. they’re going to be sore tomorrow, sunwoo already knows, but it’s worth the satisfaction of nailing a hard choreo. they’re still in their sweaty clothes, and the fact that eric isn’t throwing a fit about dirtying the sheets (“it’s _my_ bed, eric, you don’t have to actually sleep in it if you don’t want to”, “no, i’m going to”) tells sunwoo a lot about his energy levels. it’s a surprise he’s not already asleep. sunwoo personally doesn’t care about being sweaty, but because he knows eric does, he heaves himself of the bed.

“okay, sleeping beauty, time to shower”, he announces at eric, who has already wiggled his way underneath the covers. he doesn’t get an answer. sunwoo sighs, it’s a routine they go through every week without fail.

he leans forward and snatches the blanket off the bed, revealing a pitiful looking eric, who’s curling up into a ball. a soft whine leaves the boy’s mouth. it’s almost enough to make sunwoo leave it be. almost.

“you’re going to nag at me tomorrow if i let you sleep sweaty, so get your ass up and let’s go shower. i’ll come with you.”

eric sits up, looking adorably groggy. he lifts his arms up and gives his best pout. “carry me?”

sunwoo contemplates for a minute. eric’s not heavy, but he’s also about sunwoo’s size, even he’s a bit shorter and skinnier. although the shower’s not that far… sunwoo hums and turns his back on eric, crouching slightly. “you can piggyback, but you’ll have to stand in the shower. i’m not gonna accidentally drop and kill you just ‘cause you’re sleepy.”

eric’s eyes brighten and he scrambles to climb sunwoo’s back. he wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and leans his head on his shoulder. sunwoo bounces him once to get a better grip and makes his way to the bathroom. he elbows the light switch and then sets eric on the toilet seat. the younger has already started to doze off, head swaying to the side. sunwoo slaps him gently on cheek and watches him flinch awake. “take off your clothes, youngjae.”

eric smiles faintly, lazily pulling off his shirt. “if you wanted me naked, you could have just asked.”

sunwoo stares at him blankly. “i do want you naked, and i did ask you.” he cocks his head. “well, more or less. the point is, you sound stupid, and should probably shut up ‘cause you’re not making any sense.” he starts taking off his own clothes while eric whips his pants at him.

“meanie. if i wasn’t so tired i would whoop your ass.” he probably would, eric is surprisingly strong for such a small boy. also very violent.

sunwoo ignores him and pulls his socks off. they’re both naked, but sunwoo doesn’t even feel a flick of the usual arousal his boyfriend’s body usually makes him feel. he’s too damn tired for that and just wants to go to sleep. he pulls eric into the shower by his arm, setting the shower on warm. he sighs at the feeling of rushing water over his aching muscles. it feels heavenly. he belatedly remembers eric’s there too and moves from his spot, pulling eric there instead. the blonde boy hums appreciatively, his eyes slipping closed. he looks like falling asleep again, so sunwoo moves closer, wrapping his arms around eric. he lets him lean against his chest and reaches for the soap. he opens the bottle and squirts some onto his palm. sunwoo runs his hands over eric’s body, letting the soap lather. he leaves the other’s nether regions be, concluding that there’s no need for a thorough wash.

after he’s rinsed eric off with warm water, he lets the other cling to his neck while he quickly washed himself. it’s an awkward position, with eric almost sleeping against him and sunwoo not daring to move around much out of the fear of eric falling. it’s happened before, which is why none of the members let the maknae shower by himself anymore when he’s tired. it’s usually sunwoo accompanying him, considering they’re dating, but on an occasion juyeon or hyunjae take his place.

he shuts off the water and leads eric out of the shower. he takes their towels from where they’re hanging, a plain blue for him and and a fluffy one with a hood for eric. sunwoo lets fondness creep into his heart at the sight of eric burrowing into his technically-for-kids towel.

they dry off (more like sunwoo dries both of them off because eric is currently incapable of doing anything that requires motor skills). he pulls his oversized sleeping shirt over the younger’s head back in the bedroom. he pushes eric onto the bed gently and helps him put boxers on. it’s insane how much of a father he sometimes feels to someone who’s only a few month younger than him. he thinks it over and then grimaces. not father. fathers don’t usually kiss their sons or have sex with them. sunwoo’s not into incest.

he pulls his own pyjamas on and gets on the bed next to eric. he covers them both with a blanket and lets eric shift closer. he faintly hears the other members goofing off somewhere. usually, he would be over instantly, ready to go crazy with the others, but right now he can’t think of anything better than curling up against a sleeping eric’s back and hugging him tightly. so he does just that. the smell of soap (was it watermelon?) is calming and he feels sleep tugging at him. he lets it pull him to sleep.

\--

eric ends up nagging at him in the morning anyway, as sunwoo had forgotten to put their clothes into the laundry basket and had left them on the bathroom floor. oops.


End file.
